


Prideful prince's promised panties

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta has made a promise to Goku. Goku plans to make him keep it. GokuxVegeta.





	Prideful prince's promised panties

**Author's Note:**

> Prideful Prince’s Promised Panties
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, panties/crossdressing, implied sex, GokuxVegeta
> 
> Disclaimer: One day… But not yet. I still do not own DBZ, nor any of its wonderful characters.
> 
> Rating: PG-13, R at most
> 
> For lord_ofthe_pies who gave me the fetish ‘panties’ when asked. Thanks go to phoenix_mirror for the title!

“Kakarott…this is stupid!” Vegeta growled through the bathroom door that led into their bedroom. Goku just sat naked on the edge of the bed with a grin, enjoying the other Saiyan’s grumbling as he knew it would not get him anywhere.  
  
“Aaah, but you promised!” He teased, using a tone that he knew the Prince hated to aggravate him into doing the deed – or at least come out of the bathroom. By now, he should already be changed… Pouting at the lack of response, he decided to push his luck, whining. “You said you’d do ‘anything’…and this is what I want!” A few moments passed as he allowed the other man to remember, and after hearing what was obviously a huff of agitation, the handle on the door moved down and Vegeta entered the room, red-faced and teeth gritted.  
  
“Happy now?” He scowled, and Goku’s eyes trailed their way from the haughty yet adorable face down his body before they settled about his hips. Whilst he stared, the taller Saiyan noticed the clenched fists at Vegeta’s sides, surprised they weren’t crossed over his chest like usual. The white lace was incredibly pleasing to his eye as he scanned over his crotch, grin growing wider as he saw a bulge. Whether he thought it stupid or not, Vegeta was – on some level – enjoying this.  
  
“Yes.” Looking back up into an unamused and almost angry countenance, he couldn’t help himself as he continued. “I think they suit you.” At the words, a glare he was getting very used to seemed to radiate from his lover and a scowl covered the lips that he was itching to kiss. “Now,” he gestured “come here.”  
  
Bound by an agreement that he, at the time, was not in the right mind to make, the Prince stepped forward, stopping just in front of his third-class before leaning toward him and putting his hands flat on the muscular thighs. He could not back out of this deal no matter how much he wanted to, nor how many reasons he could think of not to, as his pride would not allow it. Even verbal contracts made during fits of passion had to be kept.  
  
Surveying what he thought was an immensely arousing view, Goku licked his lips. Then, reaching an arm up behind Vegeta’s head, he pulled him down for a long kiss, wasting no time in pushing in his tongue, rubbing against the one concealed within. Unexpectedly, he felt his lover moan into his mouth, the palms on his thighs pressing harder as fingers dug in. Groaning softly, he pulled away, eyes meeting his lover’s as they opened, the arm around Vegeta’s head sliding gently down to his neck then around to his face, thumb brushing his cheek lightly.  
  
“Anything else?” The Prince murmured softly, the look in his eyes telling the taller man that he did not want to stop there. Briefly glancing down, he moved a hand to stroke over a lace-clad hip, enjoying the texture of the panties under his fingertips. Lustful, he looked back up, a smirk on his face that was not usually there.  
  
“Of course. I’m not done with you yet.” His hands moved to grasp his lover’s ass, yanking him onto his lap so that nothing but their thighs touched. Starting to purr, Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and an almost flirty tone came over his voice.  
  
“Yes _sir_.”  
  
As their lips met once more, Goku thought that the thigh-highs Vegeta had added were a nice touch.


End file.
